It is customary, on many occasions, such as wedding receptions, conferences and conventions, events held at hotels, etc. to serve food and beverages and to do so using buffet tables from which the guests may serve themselves. Buffet tables commonly used today to serve food and beverages at events are relatively cumbersome, and the present invention refers to serving tables that offer an effective solution to existing problems.